


[瞳耀衍生-林耀正x高阳]贪欢（一发完）

by beiyi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiyi/pseuds/beiyi
Summary: 有病系列第三部这个病的不明显这样。有直男互相掰弯。





	[瞳耀衍生-林耀正x高阳]贪欢（一发完）

贪欢

林耀正x高阳  
有非常多乱七八糟的二设，双向掰弯。  
OOC 属于我，美好属于他们。  
系列文，来源都是同一首歌。  
————————————————  
“不顾后果 这贪欢惹的祸”

睁眼就是高秘书的睡脸充斥整个视野，他摘了眼镜儿，额发前垂显得十分乖顺。林耀正的额角却隐隐胀痛，新年伊始的酒会比各种项目设计合同还要麻烦，昨夜明明是情人节却依旧腾不出休息的时间，参加了合作公司的晚宴。不过，高阳肯定比自己还要烦躁，金妍去国外进修之后自己和她就和平分手了，孤家寡人过不过节都无所谓。但高阳不一样，他还有乔娜，精心准备的约会泡汤了，昨天跟在林耀正身边的高阳情绪不对到极点。

林耀正心里莫名有些快意。因为是自己和高阳一起过了情人节，突然又觉得自己怎么跟个幼稚鬼一样，非要争个没所谓的高下。

也不是说以前喜欢女人现在就不能喜欢男人了，高秘书长了一张惹人喜欢的脸，就连那些稀奇古怪的表情在他脸上都显得生动活泼。第一次见他是某个宴会，他跟着顾承泽走进来，灯光聚焦在顾承泽身上却偏偏分了一缕给他，再然后林耀正就跟着了魔一样，花了大力气把他从顾承泽那儿撬了过来。

一个多月了，别说接吻，连拥抱都没有。林耀正被小秘书的直男属性恨的牙痒痒，却又发现自己身上还穿着昨天出席晚宴的西装，高阳连自己衣服都没帮着换一下。残留的酒精作祟迅速化作怒火，怂恿着林耀正冲动的凑到还在睡觉的高阳面前在他嘴唇上亲了一下，但动作不敢太大，嘴唇碰上的时候意外柔软。大脑空白了片刻，勾起了意外的火苗，林耀正慌不择路从床上跌跌撞撞一路走进浴室，将自己反锁在狭窄的空间里。

或许自己不应该在此时此刻有这种欲望，林耀正打开淋浴热水灌在身上，隔着西装布料稀稀落落的滚到地上，像是隔了一层盔甲，让自己不至于太过狼狈。小林总厌弃自己轻而易举就陷入盲目的冲动感情，凭借一腔孤勇，但大概在对方眼中应该算作性骚扰了吧。但有时，高阳也会主动靠近林耀正，留下暧昧不清的神情，和一点希望。

即使如此，林耀正依旧在半梦半醒间对着高阳的脸硬了起来，自暴自弃的解开西装裤，疯了一样的握住勃起的性器套弄。刚才莽撞的亲吻就足够回味，掌心粗砺的纹路摩擦着茎身脉络，快感迟钝的爬进脑子里，喘着粗气低下头，热水落在自己后颈，砸的林耀正连神经都崩着一层麻痒，模糊不清的感觉大脑被劈开成了两半，一半是高阳嫌恶的表情一半是沉溺欲望的欢愉，此起彼伏最终都落在胸口，堵着一口气，疼的撕心裂肺。为了压抑这股痛，放任的由着思绪发散出旖旎的幻想，一切都和高阳有关。有水的润滑撸动性器的动作更为顺畅，将三番两次对着他产生的冲动都像惩罚般借着这自渎反馈给林耀正自己。身体舒爽欢愉都夹杂着精神上绝望的叫嚣，直到最终，墙壁上留下的白浊被淋浴喷头的水流冲刷掉。

林耀正身上的西装被热水淋的不成样子，索性全部都脱了，系好浴袍掩上浴室门，将昏沉间那些涌出的负面情绪也都锁了起来，他只是匆匆一瞥，刚才意淫的对象现在还捧着被子睡得正香，林耀正叹了一声，转去窗边压低声音打电话给郑一俊让他送衣服过来。

其实林耀正再仔细看看就能发现，高阳紧闭的眼皮下眼珠子并没有转动，高阳在装睡。

他从林耀正亲他的时候就已经清醒了。

林耀正过分明显的亲近他又如何不懂，只是那天公司聚餐自己喝多了，郑一俊非要调侃林耀正和自己的关系是什么该死的“霸道总裁俏秘书”，自己拍着胸脯信誓旦旦的说：“总之我是宁折不弯的，再说了我已经有女朋友了。”

高阳话一出口就后悔的不行，其实他和乔娜已经分手了。地位悬殊差距在他看来确实是个不容易跨过的坎儿，他和乔娜就差那么一点，真挺遗憾的。但高阳刚来这个公司，鉴于之前因为失言吃过的亏，他不想重蹈覆辙，于是死死咬定自己有女朋友，绝不松口。

虽然平常高阳内心戏十足，方方面面的状况都能考虑到，但今天他被林耀正亲的剧情，他真就没想到过。这个场景有多科幻，大概就跟高阳他哥站在他面前说自己喜欢了一个刚成年的小屁孩一样。高阳虽然还在装睡，后背的冷汗却都已经冒了出来。林耀正的脾气还算不错，至少没有像顾承泽那样因为洁癖把自己折腾的不行。平常高阳也能和他调侃几句，抖个机灵，林耀正从来没说过他半句不好，但眼下的场景，高阳还真不敢随便抖机灵。

林耀正去了隔壁的房间。高阳无比庆幸自己昨天喝多了还能记得订套房，他小心翼翼的睁开眼睛，瞅准机会赶紧溜了。高阳到家之后给人事部请了一天假，又托郑一俊跟林耀正也说了一声，他现在心乱如麻根本不可能好好面对林耀正，除了短暂性逃避也别无他法。

郑一俊电话开的公放，林耀正双手交叠抵着下颌默不作声的在一旁听完了整段对话，脸色沉了下来，也聪明的意识到，早晨自己的行为，高阳可能已经知道了。

人类在漫长的进化岁月里进化出了各种各样的技能，却唯独没让林耀正拥有隐藏自己爱意的能力。全公司上下有人不知道高阳的有女朋友么，但早晨那恍惚的片刻，唇齿相碰的时候，林耀正有一种自己拥有了高阳的错觉。

“我说，你之前不是跟金妍挺好的吗，自从分手之后你这受得打击可够打的，性向都变了？”郑一俊和林耀正说话不着调习惯了，如今看见他垂头丧气的样子伸手拍了拍他肩膀。“你要是这棵树上吊不死，不然换颗树试试？前几天给咱们公司珠宝拍广告那个姓程的明星也挺不错的，考虑考虑潜规则？不然隔壁浅宇的小高总，你两还能来个双总裁剧本，说不定胜过这个霸道总裁俏秘书剧本呢？”先不说林耀正今天早上买早餐才见过那位姓程的明星直接进了包子铺的后厨和那个年轻的包子铺厨师说话，也不提浅宇的小高总就是高阳的亲哥哥而且已经和自己刚成年的男朋友同居了；林耀正喜欢的只是高阳，对别人实在没有过多的兴趣。

这是一种完全又干净纯粹的占有欲，林耀正不允许自己的世界里再出现其他人，自然也不肯再将感情匀出一星半点给其他不想干的人。他将心里打扫的一尘不染，只为了摆下高阳的笑容。他扬起的嘴角，微微眯起的眼睛，还有那些古灵精怪的表情。

就算已经撞了南墙也不肯回头，死心塌地的在这条他觉得已经输得一塌糊涂的路上越走越远。他将自己的一颗心塞的满满当当，全是高阳，毫无空隙。

送花道歉这个主意用在女孩儿身上固然不错。但同样身为男性，高阳打开门看见一捧玫瑰的时候还是愣了一下。一时间竟然不知道该吐槽林耀正土还是直男，高阳摇了摇头把花随手扔在床上，之前他听说玫瑰花瓣儿拿来泡脚养生，等会就用这些试试。高阳又想起刚过去一天多的情人节，这是他头一次和一个男人一起过节，虽然听起来荒诞，在情人节的第二天他刚确定这个男人喜欢他。

那，高阳喜欢林耀正吗？

高阳是钢筋般笔直的直男，不会因为林耀正永远对他包容温柔脾气好而喜欢林耀正，也不会在被他亲过之后有心动的错觉。倒不是说之前喜欢女人现在就不能喜欢男人了，高阳只是不想在同样高不可攀的树上再吊死一次了。他倒真希望自己是高访，能稳扎稳打循序渐进，明确的知道自己要什么，但高阳在感情这回事上总是迷迷糊糊茫然无措，他无法控制自己有条不紊的进行恋爱步骤，总是不经意的时候就突然揭开了自己的心，才突然发现已经装了一个人。

“可我就认准这棵树了，一片森林我都砍掉了，心里孤零零的只有这棵树了，我想死，也得在它这里吊死。”

高阳在沙发上坐了一会，打算去泡个脚，刚起身门铃就响了，大概是刚才脑子里乱七八糟，他忘了看看门外是谁，就把门打开了。

迎面而来的是林耀正带着酒味的吻，不算浓烈，只有一点芬芳充斥两人交缠的鼻息。高阳没有反抗，大概是太过惊讶而身体忘记了反应动作，他微微张着嘴唇，被林耀正将口腔里的气息掠夺一空。

“等等，小林总，你之前不是喜欢妹子吗？”高阳在换气的时候才回过神，一把推开林耀正，下意识用手背蹭了蹭自己刚才因为被林耀正啃咬成嫣红色的嘴唇。“高秘书，我也想问你，你和乔娜分手了为什么公司里没人知道？”林耀正被他推开之后又往前一步，高阳吓得往后退了一步。之后林耀正步步紧逼，高阳只能继续往后退缩最后无可奈何的被林耀正压在了床上，糊里糊涂的两个人就赤裸相对了。

高阳之前扔在床上的玫瑰很新鲜，花茎都是刺儿，将他的后背剐蹭出几道血痕，渗出的血珠挂在肩胛骨间的凹陷，蜿蜒而下。林耀正摸到了那几根带刺儿的花，扔在了地上，皱了皱眉头，他是喜欢高阳到非他不可，但林耀正又不是什么地摊文学里的霸道总裁，非得和自己喜欢的人互相伤害，弄得伤痕累累才叫爱。林耀正喜欢高阳，喜欢到想捧在心尖儿上疼爱，高阳被他翻了个身，赤裸的后背带着几道刮痕，被林耀正舔了个遍，仿佛品尝一道美食。淡淡的血腥味混着汗液，在小林总嘴里打了一个转儿，咽了下去。

床被挤压撞击出吱吱呀呀的声响，在干燥的空气里散发着涌动的情欲。危险而又蠢蠢欲动的心脏，血液从全身的每个角落纵情声色的奔涌沸腾起来，林耀正将高阳面朝自己压在床上，分开了他的双腿。

高阳的臀肉饱满，微微颤抖。被林耀正的手掌扣住，掰开；在他的指间挤出肉体升腾细腻的触感，滚烫的性欲从臀瓣传到全身。

这是一场柔情蜜意的性爱，带着缱绻温柔又夹着汹涌的宣泄。

林耀正的手指关节粗大，塞进高阳嘴里的时候，他猛然呼吸不畅的呜咽了一声，微微睁大了眼睛。因为打算去洗澡泡脚所以高阳早早的摘了眼镜儿，从他的眼睛里，印出了林耀正的脸，动容，又满是荷尔蒙的眼神，好像一只野兽紧紧攫取着高阳仅有的理智或者说，全部的灵魂。

高阳突然觉得自己在林耀正的眼神下，像一只小羔羊，颤抖却又隐隐有些期待。他期待接下来从来没有经历过的事情，也突然期待起林耀正和他的感情博弈，两个直男磕磕碰碰迷迷糊糊的滚到了床上，早就弯成了一盘蚊香。

林耀正的手指反复抽动着，带着高阳柔软笑唇蠕动，抽出的时候带出亮晶晶的唾液。晶莹剔透的拉长了呼吸，绵延的攀附在林耀正的指腹还有心尖儿上。高阳的视线比指尖的唾液还要晶莹，盛满了未知的好奇和有些软糯的乖顺，和平常伶牙俐齿活泼生动的小秘书形象大不相同。

被舔湿润的手指，不是第一次，也绝不是最后一次，捅了进来。高阳头一次感觉后面酸酸胀胀的，偏偏他的后穴还又紧紧吸附着那根在自己身体里作乱的手指，被打开新世界大门的小秘书鼻息除了浓重的节律还染上了隐忍。他直起身子，抱住了林耀正比他宽厚的多的肩膀，压低声音足够爷们儿的催促了一句。

“进来吧。”

几秒之后，高阳微张开嘴，因为粗暴进入而从那处传来的钝痛好像这样就能呼出，消弭在空气里，只剩愉悦。这就是直男上床最要命得地方，毫无经验带来的痛感足够让刚刚燃起的快感熄灭。高阳被这一下捅的差点哭了，为了分散注意他一把扯住了林耀正后脑勺的头发，短发硬茬茬的戳在高阳的掌心，酥酥麻麻的痒意传到了他心里，不光是因为掌心的头发，却因为林耀正的拇指微微用力捏住高阳胸口挺立的地方，揉搓碾压，让它充血肿胀，艳丽非凡。

高阳颇为配合又难耐的贴在林耀正的胸口，下半身沉了沉，贪婪的吞下了整根。结合处还有痛感，在顺着尾椎打算传入大脑皮层的时刻都转化成了愉悦快感密密麻麻的扎进他的脊椎里，爽的牙齿发颤。

高阳被这快感迫的快要发疯，林耀正扶着他的腰像暴风雨，用自己的欲望冲刷他的肠肉。他仰起脸，小林总心领神会的吻住他的嘴唇。

林耀正的腰有力的顶动，进入和抽出的时候都带着粘稠的水声，好像吞咽口水饥渴难耐的声响，只不过从喉头到了胯间。他吻着高阳的嘴唇好像要把它吃了一样，舌头配合着下半身挺入的动作也煽情的在高阳的口腔里抽插。淫靡又风情万种，五光十色的在口腔里纠缠。

闷哼压抑着无处释放的快感从高阳的唇边席卷全身，意乱情迷。

高阳连自己什么时候淌了泪都不知道，还是林耀正替他舔掉的时候，他才察觉到脸上有湿痕。就顺着他颊上的小痣蜿蜒，像是汗水，又满满的涩咸。林耀正发狠用上了劲儿，床都被撞得往前晃了晃，高阳吃痛的哼了一声。鼻息打在枕上，只留下了一摊湿气。

他喘着气儿，觉得自己好像成了一只肥美的烤全羊，被欲望灼烧的翻来覆去冒着喷香的汁水，然后被林耀正吃干抹净。

身体不听使唤的一而再的攀上欲海顶峰。

又狠狠落下。

迷乱的堕落的灵魂无处安放。

林耀正射在他身体里的时候，把他凉的一哆嗦。肠肉条件反射夹紧，粗壮的柱身跳动几下，脉络刮过内壁。因为过分紧致而能清晰借着大脑勾勒出脉络形势走向。过量的精液争先恐后的在他身体里爆炸般涌入，高阳偏开脑袋，呼吸格外急促，眼眸失魂落魄，但却爽到连脚趾都蜷了起来。

高阳想哭想喊，想歇斯底里。用来表达他心中所有混杂的感情或者情欲。他却只是狠狠抓着林耀正的后背，用力到平整的指甲将林耀正后背真的抓出了血痕，和玫瑰留在自己身上的痕迹位置一模一样。

林耀正低着头看向高阳，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴角。

高阳情到深处，落下一滴眼泪。蒸发了痛觉与情欲，缓慢滋长着两人之间的感情。

——————————————

＊精神洁癖，就是人们常说的在心理层面上的洁癖。一个人在自己的精神世界里所持有的一种强迫性人格，强迫自己的精神世界里是绝对清洁干净的，而且随时都要准备清理自己的精神世界，让自己的精神世界基本处于一种真空的状态。


End file.
